1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to image processing and retrieval, and more particularly to a fast image retrieval mechanism based on color geometric features.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous applications in image processing require the identification of an image of interest. For instance, a consumer may provide an example image for which an application executing on a computer is to automatically find visually similar images in the database or internet. Therefore, various research fields related to content based image retrieval have been very active in recent years.
Progress has been made in regard to the above for select image types, such as facial or vehicular recognition, or other select fields. Yet, none of the mechanisms known provide for fast recognition on arbitrary images, which are not directed to a specific type of image to which the computer application is directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fast image retrieval mechanism which utilizes image descriptions based on color geometric features.